


I Don't Mind

by JoiningJoice



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Marco, M/M, Remember No Light No Light?, This is sort of a midquel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[JeanMarco Week] Day 3: Homecoming<br/>[Midquel di una mia precedente one-shot, No Light No Light. Se non l'avete letta, vi basti sapere che Marco è sopravvissuto alla battaglia di Trost ma ha perso la vista]<br/><i>Jean ride di nuovo, quella risata che riserva soltanto a lui. - Ok, mi ha quasi portato via metà faccia. Ma sono qui. - la sua mano si sposta sul volto di Marco, sui suoi occhi e sulle cicatrici che li percorrono. È un vizio, un'abitudine che Marco gli concede senza timore. - E ora mi sento molto meglio. -</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been meanin' to tell you, about three years and a day.  
> I'd very much like to get married, maybe have kids and move away,  
> 'cause there ain't nothing like your smile, your legs and those eyes.  
> I will beg and steal and borrow to keep you safe your whole life.

Quando il soldato lo chiama a gran voce dall'ingresso del negozio, Marco sente ogni muscolo del corpo irrigidirsi. Non può vedere il volto di Balder, il suo capo, ma può percepire che la tensione nell'aria non si limita alla sua persona. D'istinto alza il capo verso la posizione in cui – lo ha imparato con mesi di pratica – Balder dovrebbe trovarsi, una richiesta muta nella sua espressione.

\- Vai, ragazzo. Fammi sapere come sta. -

La voce bassa di Balder è una benedizione che Marco accoglie grato; si toglie il grembiule più rapidamente che può, raggiungendo quello che ha riconosciuto come Armin sulla soglia. Il ragazzo gli porge un oggetto che Marco riconosce come il suo nuovo bastone da passeggio.

\- Vuoi che ti aiuti? -

Marco è sul punto di dire di no, ma ci ripensa e annuisce in fretta; non è il momento di far sì che quel poco orgoglio che ha prenda possesso di lui. Porge il braccio ad Armin e lui lo afferra, guidandolo fuori dal negozio.

\- Lui come sta? - chiede, cercando di non inciampare nel terreno fangoso.

Armin aspetta qualche secondo, prima di rispondere. - La missione non è andata nel migliore dei modi. -

\- Armin! - Marco protesta, scrollando Armin e quasi perdendo l'equilibrio nel processo; barcolla nel buio fino ad avvertire uno steccato dietro di sé, a cui si aggrappa. - Che è successo? Come sta Jean? -

Darebbe tutto ciò che ha per poter vedere l'espressione sul volto di Armin, decifrare quel silenzio indecifrabile. - Annie è quasi riuscita a scapparci. Jean è... ferito. -

Qualunque patetica certezza permettesse a Marco di stare in piedi crolla sotto il peso di quelle parole; sente il legno dello steccato scivolargli sotto le dita, il terreno sfuggirgli sotto i piedi.

\- No... - sussurra. È sul punto di crollare a terra, in quell'universo di incertezze e oscurità; ma un pensiero, una piccola speranza si fa strada dentro di lui, più luminosa e forte di qualunque altra cosa.

Armin non ha detto morto. Armin ha detto ferito. Non tutto è perduto.

\- Devi portarmi da lui. - mormora.

\- Era quello che volevo fare fin dal primo momento. Non farti prendere dal panico. - Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti, Marco trova un appiglio nel braccio teso di Armin. - Non è nulla di grave. -

Marco torna a seguire il suo compagno in quel percorso fatto di confusioni e ansie; voci lo sfiorano e si allontanano, urla di comandi si intensificano e l'aria si fa pregna dell'odore metallico del sangue che entrambi conoscono fin troppo bene. D'un tratto Marco avverte un cambiamento nell'atmosfera: il freddo pungente dell'esterno è stato sostituito da un calore intenso, e le voci si sono trasformate in bassi lamenti.

\- Dove siamo? - chiede piano. Armin gli si avvicina ulteriormente.

\- Tenda dei feriti. - sussurra in risposta, saldando la presa sul suo braccio e aiutandolo a passare tra le varie brandine senza che inciampasse. Proseguono per qualche metro, prima che Armin si fermi e lo lasci andare.

\- Jean? - chiama, e Marco sussulta appena. - Riesci ad alzarti? C'è Marco. -

E' a quel punto che Armin si fa indietro e si allontana, lasciando passare avanti l'altro. Marco si china in avanti, tastando alla ricerca del bordo della brandina; ma le dita di Jean, deboli e fredde, sono più rapide a trovarlo. Al primo contatto, Marco sente il nodo alla gola sciogliersi, trasformarsi in lacrime calde che bagnano le sue guance e le dita di Jean mentre vi posa le labbra contro. Sente il corpo di Jean tremare sotto la sua stretta, poi un suono che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di udire. Non in quel luogo, né in quel momento.

Jean sta ridendo di gusto; lo sta trascinando contro sé, senza che le loro dita si slaccino da quella stretta. - Che diavolo ti ha detto Armin per spaventarti così? -

Marco sbatte le palpebre per abitudine, perplesso. - Uuuh...che sei f...ferito? Non posso constatare il danno di persona. -

\- Ah, quello. - Jean sbruffa. - Un braccio rotto e qualche graffietto in faccia. -

\- Jean! - Marco è quasi tentato di allontanarsi e privarlo della sua presenza. - Qualche graffietto come? -

\- Uhm...mi rimarranno i segni? -

\- Jean! -

Jean ride di nuovo, quella risata che riserva soltanto a lui. - Ok, mi ha quasi portato via metà faccia. Ma sono qui. - la sua mano si sposta sul volto di Marco, sui suoi occhi e sulle cicatrici che li percorrono. È un vizio, un'abitudine che Marco gli concede senza timore. - E ora mi sento molto meglio. -

Nessun suono abbandona quel piccolo spazio che si sono ritagliati per almeno una decina di minuti, mentre Marco si china a baciarlo e poi a lasciar riposare il capo sul suo petto. Il cuore non ha ancora cessato di correre all'impazzata – e nemmeno quello di Jean -, ma la paura è passata. Le dita di Jean si perdono tra i suoi capelli neri mentre riflette su qualcosa che Marco attende esprima ad alta voce.

\- Non l'abbiamo presa. - sussurra. Marco aggrotta la fronte.

\- Non mi importa. -

\- A me sì. - ribatte Jean, tornando a carezzare il suo volto. - È stata lei a farti questo, Marco. -

\- Jean. - la voce di Marco è ferma, sicura, e Jean non può fare a meno di fissare quegli occhi chiusi mentre le labbra dell'altro si increspano in un sorriso tranquillo. - Sei qui con me. Sei tornato a casa. Davvero, non mi importa nient'altro. -

È più di quanto Jean possa desiderare; molto più di quanto meriti, o almeno questo è quello che pensa mentre si sporge a baciare nuovamente Marco, e il pensiero di poterlo fare lo rende tanto ebbro di gioia che le parole che seguita a pronunciare gli sembrano le uniche che meritano di essere pronunciate.

\- Marco, vuoi sposarmi? -

Il respiro di Marco non si ferma, il suo cuore non riprende a battere rapidamente, i suoi occhi non si spalancano per la sorpresa. Solo il suo sorriso si fa più intimo e caldo, più sicuro, più genuino.

E quando risponde di sì, si chiede se possa esistere un folle in grado di rispondere altrimenti.


End file.
